Dear Stranger
by moontonight
Summary: Once enemy. Secret love. Dear stranger.
1. Chapter one

_**Chapter. 1 Back**_

**A/N: I own nothing.**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if you like it or dislike it. Then, I can do better. :)**

Staring at her own reflection in the mirror, Hermione spent a while to make sure it was indeed her, Hermione Granger. Still light skin, but much paler. Still brown curly hair, but much longer. Still brown eyes matching her hair, but not the same glittering eyes before. She raised her right hand, rubbing her face. Yes, it was already three years, even though her appearance did not change a lot.

She never thought that she would come back to England one day. Within these three years, more than a thousand days and nights, she forced herself to concentrate on endless works and books. _His_ smiling face and twinkling eyes only intruded in her dream few times in the mid-night. But, while stepping into this country again, Hermione definitely felt something silently shrilled in her heart.

She couldn't trace back when the atmosphere around them had changed. Didn't know when he stopped using his sharp tongue to call her "muggleborn". Didn't know when he stopped jeering at her while she raised hand in class. Didn't know why there was a hot gaze before she turned back or winked eyes.

She wasn't ready for not being enemy anymore or starting a new relationship. But, something still got changed. Without telling anyone, even her best girl friend Ginny, they started to exchange slips in the library. She looked forward to open her Astronomy or History of Magic textbooks, finding his handwriting. Never being caught by Harry and Ron, they secretly exchanged a wink in the Great Hall crowded with students all the time. In Quidditch matches, she distracted her attention from Harry and held her breath while he was diving. Once or twice, they shared a cup of butter beer in Hogsmeade. Her heartbeat skipped every time he kissed her quickly in passing. Guilt swept over her, but still she didn't tell the trio because she didn't know how to persuade them or even just explain it. They concealed the entire story from the Slytherin, Gryffindothe, and all Hogwarts. In those days, Hermione felt she just went insane for his blue eyes and all their secrets. And certainly, for_him, Draco Malfoy…._

"Dear me! What am I doing?" Heaving a sigh, she pulled herself out of the deep thoughts. It would be so damn wrong to lapse into old memories, especially for him. Quickly, she shook her head like it could shake all those annoying things out of mind. "It was past. Good or bad, it would never come back again." She reminded herself, tapping her cheeks. One. Two. Three. She took a long deep breath and walked out with decent dress, a white shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. Picking the key, she went out for a walk, trying to distract herself from melancholy.


	2. Chapter two

_**Chapter Two – Cross Path**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Picking the key, Hermione went out for a walk, trying to distract herself from melancholy. She strolled along the street. It was already late autumn. A gust of wind blew off the last leaves on the branches. She was considering whether she should contact the trio and Ginny or not. Three years ago, she left without telling anyone. Three years after, she came back without any notice. It had been a long time since the last time she saw their best friends. She indeed missed them, especially now when she was surrounded by a noisy crowd. Currently, she was desperate for their news. Absent-mindedly, she let her legs led her to a waterside, a much quieter area.

Standing beside the water, Hermione was in a trance. All of a sudden, she felt her leg was collided with something. Bending her head, she saw a lovely girl. She didn't know who the child was.

"I am sorry to accidentally bump into you. Daddy said a good girl should be polite." The little girl sincerely looked at Hermione's eyes and apologized.

"It's okay. I don't get hurt." Hermione squatted down and answered with a smile. Then, she found the girl had cute dimples on her cheeks and whitish blonde hair. Blinking her eyes several times, she couldn't help but touch the girl's hair. That hair color seemed kind of familiar…. Yes, _that man_ had the same hair color. As realizing that fact, she lost her focus a few seconds again.

"Hey, are you okay?" The little girl pulled her sleeve to get her attention.

"Oh…, yes, I am fine. Why are you alone here? Where's your daddy you just mentioned?" Hermione asked.

Before the little girl could answer, Hermione heard a calling. "Flora! Flora!"

"Ah, it's my daddy," the little girl delightedly yelled. "Daddy, I am here!"

Hermione turned to the direction where the voice came from. "Oh… Draco…." It was _him_, Draco Malfoy.

That man stopped just a few steps away. No one winked eyes or said single word. Hermione felt the sound of the wind and her breath just froze. She looked into his eyes. The blue hue seemed still. She couldn't see through whether there were complicated emotions hidden beneath.

Not knowing how long the time had been past, she felt her stretch her right hand and said softly, "It is a long time. Draco…."

He didn't reply a word, but also stretched his left hand forward to hold hers.

Her gaze fell on his left hand while they were shaking each others' hands. She didn't miss it. There was a silver glitter on his left ring finger.

"Daddy, should we go home now? Mum promised me she would make an apple pie." Flora swung her daddy's arm.

"Alright, sweet-heart. Let's go home." Draco raised her girl. "Hermione… hope you're doing well." Before she could answer, he already turned around.

"Hope you're doing well too, Draco, my dear stranger…." Behind his back, Hermione's whisper was blurred by the wind.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Your reviews make my day. Please leave a review to tell me if you like it or dislike it. Welcome any comments and suggestions. **


End file.
